


Hurt

by misura



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Background Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 00:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19712407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: "My uncle likes his pets young."





	Hurt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fairleigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairleigh/gifts).



"My uncle likes his pets young," said Laurent, and Nicaise stared at him, cool and beautiful ('such a lovely boy,') and Laurent could picture the two of them, naked and together.

Jealousy burnt in the pit of his stomach. He tried to tell himself it was for his uncle, who would get to have Nicaise in his bed and by his side, but Nicaise was hardly pleasant company: cold and proud and arrogant, and Laurent no more wanted to bed him than he would want to bed anyone else.

Nicaise's expression shifted, becoming suspicious ('no one must ever know', and a gentle kiss pressed to his forehead) then nervous as he realized that Laurent had seen. Then resentful.

_'You don't need to worry,'_ Laurent pictured telling him. _'He doesn't want me anymore,'_ but he was no longer a child, to crawl into his uncle's bed for comfort.

_'It will hurt. Even if he loves you, it will hurt.'_ Pets were not loved, of course. They were pampered, shown off in public ('you can never tell anyone about this') but not loved, never loved.

"I suppose you will just about do," he said instead. "For the next few months, at least."


End file.
